New Members
by Shyjoker
Summary: Kazuho adalah pemanah misterius yang hanya cucu kepala sekolah Mikagura yang tahu bersama guru-guru, juga aib yang mengejutkan dan memalukan. Bersama Eruna dan kawan dia akan belajar bagaimana rasanya bersama teman-teman baru dia akan menerima semua masalahnya.
1. Obvious Silence

_**Joget sana joget sini~**_

 _ **Saiya nyanyi dia nyayi~**_

 _ **Gue gila! Orang normal!**_

 _ **Dia sinting aku normal**_

 _ **Ini yang kunyanyiin apaan seh?!**_

 _ **WARNING : Jalan cerita alay, ngikutin orginal, bahasa rada nyampur, OOC dll.**_

 _ **Boleh kirim OC ke cerita lewat review atau P.M**_

* * *

Namaku... Kazuho Daichi, panggil aku Kai. Umurku tidak perlu ditanyakan kakak-kakak. Tetapi jika ingin tahu aku seperti apa boleh kujawab dengan sopan. Rambutku itu warnanya keemasan dengan garis-garis merah, mataku biru dengan iris pelangi, kulit sedikit coklat dan yang terpenting tinggiku itu 180 cm dan titik!

Oh, hampir kelupaan! Baju yang kupakai adalah kimono biru dengan simbol pemanah biru gelap, dan okeh kalau begitu...! Kini aku akan beraksi!

 _ **(Mulai cerita)**_

"Ini tempat tesnya...?" ucap seorang pemuda dengan tatapan tidak percaya, mata birunya masih memerhatikan sebuah mansion besar didepannya. Kedap-kedip berpikir kemungkinan sebuah ilusi atau mimpi dia lalu berjalan kedalam mansion tersebut. Kanan dan kiri dipandangnya sepanjang getanya yang berjalan.

Lalu matanya langsung terjun keseorang gadis dengan pakaian yang menurutnya aneh, padahal sendirinya juga bisa dibilang aneh wong dia bawa-bawa panah lengkap dengan busur. "Kazuho Daichi, benar?" tanya maid tersebut. Pemuda tersebut langsung mengangguk kecil dan sedikit malu berkata, "Boleh panggil saja-"

"Ujian masuknya sudah dipersiapkan, ikuti aku..." potong maid tersebut dengan tatapan kosong.

Pemuda tersebut hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti gadis yang mempunyai rambut perak, mata hijau seperti zamrud dan lumayan manis. Tetapi sayangnya pemuda tersebut tidak tertarik dengan gadis tersebut, keduanya tidak begitu banyak bicara.

Bahkan saat dites, pemuda tersebut hanya mengerjakan apa yang ditanya. Sedikit mengundang rasa penasaran dan heran dari gadis tersebut, dia tahu hampir semua yang diberi tes tersebut akan bertanya apakah mereka mendapat tes yang benar atau tidak salah. Tetapi sumpah, author saja merasa bosan sendiri pas ngetik *PLAK!

"Anu, jika boleh siapa namamu?" tanya Kazuho dengan sopan.

"..."

"A-anu?"

"Zzzzz...zzzz"

" _..._ " Pemuda tersebut bengong dengan muka ingin diam (Lah kok?), dalam hatinya dia berkoar-koar hebat. " _DIA TIDUR! DIA TIDUUUUUUR!_ "

* * *

"Ini ruangannya..." ucap maid tersebut mempersilakan Kazuho dengan tatapan kalemnya. Hidungnya pemuda tersebut menangkap sebuah bau, dia langsung tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih jauh lagi. Tetapi dia tahu itu sangatlah tidak senonoh dan sopan (Ada yang masih ingat scene ini? Ketahuan baca manganya ni yee~ *Dipanah).

Kazuho menggangguk dan masuk, "L-loh?!" Dia kaget bukan main karena cahaya langsung membutakannya dan saat sudah mereda, dia melihat sebuah bangku kosong tanpa tuan. Dia langsung merasa heran dan berjalan ke benda tersebut.

"Ryui~ Anak keturunan keluarga Daichi ya? Lumayan tradisional juga seperti Sadamatsu ryui," Mendengar suara tersebut, langsung tanpa pikir panjang dia tembakan panahnya dengan busurnya.

"RUIIIII!" Mahkluk aneh dan dianggap terkutuk tersebut terus diserang tanpa belas kasih, "Setop! Setoop! RYUIII!"

Kazuho langsung menghentikan panahnya tersebut, matanya melekat kepada makhluk yang ketakutan tersebut. "Kamu... Kamu itu... Ayakashi jenis yang mana ya?"

Cukup dengan pertanyaan tersebut langsung mengundang amarah kucing yang bersayap malaikat (abal-abalan *Dicakar) "APA KATAMU RYUI?!" Binatang tersebut langsung kicep pas panah tersebut mau ditarik lagi, "M-maaf ryui..." Langsung tubuhnya terangkat dari lantai untuk berhadapan mata ke mata dengan Kazuho.

"Namaku Bimii dan aku bukan ayakashi ryui," mulai Bimii.

"Oh, kalau begitu setan?" tanya Kazuho lagi (Apa meledek nih?)

Hatinya Bimii semakin sakit, benget. "Ryui! Bukan, kucing yang bisa terbang, ryui!"

"Begitu ya... Tes ini..." Matanya Kazuho melihat sekeliling dengan rasa waspada. "Apakah aku harus membunuhmu?"

Andaikan si kucing punya lemah jantung, dijamin banget pingsan langsung kalo mati boleh juga tuh. "Ryui! Pertanyaanmu serem banget sih?! Nih anak lebih parah daripada Eruna, bawa-bawa senjata- Kenapa kamu bawa senjata sih?!"

"...Ini punyaku..." jawab Kazuho dengan nada dingin.

"R-ryui... Maaf deh..." Langsung kucing tersebut memutar otaknya. "Baiklah, kamu lulus ryui!"

"L-lulus?" Pemuda tersebut yakin seratus persen kalau dia baru saja datang masuk, jawab soal, nyerang makhluk ababil dan sekarang dia dinyatakan lulus? Dunia memang aneh men~

Bimii mulai senyum sombong. "Iya, inti tes untuk masuk Mikagura itu kalau kamu bisa melihat aku ryui."

"B-begitu ya..." Kazuho punduk.

"Ryui... Kamu lumayan pendiam, tidak banyak tanya seperti kebanyakan murid ryui. Toh walaupun kamu agresif setidaknya kamu tidak menghinaku banyak ryui- Oh iya, menurutmu apakah aku ganteng ryui~? Imut juga tidak apa-apa ryui~" Pertanyaan Bimii lumayan membuat Kazuho merasa tidak nyama entah kenapa, tetapi pemuda tersebut tidak bermasalah untuk menjawab.

"Imut kok, kalau tentang ganteng aku kurang yakin Bimii-dono..." Wajah Bimii langsung syok berat, saking beratnya dia mirip ingin keluar air besar yang keras *Author lagi-lagi dicakar

Kedua kuping langsung mendekat ke bibir pemuda tersebut, "A-apa katamu ryui..?"

"Bimii-dono itu imut? Mungkin lebih imut daripada kucing biasa sih jika diperhatikan... Tapi ya-" Mata ungun dari kucing tersebut langsung kedap-kedip bangga.

"RYUIIII! Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Ada juga yang bilang aku pualing imut wwkwkwkkwkw!" OOC Alert!

Kazuho malah ingin mundur gara-gara si kucing guling-guling di lantai mirip kesurupan setan. Tetapi pintunya diketuk dan masuk lagi.

Gadis berambut abu-abu langsung berkata, "Kazuho, kamu... Hari ini juga, kamu akan kesekolah..."

"Eh, ryui? Hari ini juga?" tanya Bimii heran.

"Iya." Sebuah anggukan cukup menjawab semuanya, Kazuho lulus dan dia akan dibawakan kesekolah hari itu juga.

"Kenapa hari ini juga, bukannya besok seperti biasa, ryui?" tanya Bimii penasaran.

"Itu karena..." Lalu Kurumi berbisik-bisik ditelinga sii kucing dengan pelan.

Bimii kaget tidak nyangka kalau Kazuho punya masalah serius, "Kasihan sekali ryui..."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Haroo-haroo! Namaku Shyjoker, yoroshiku~**

 **Aku lumayan random plus pli-plan tapi aku nggak gigit kok!**

 **Ini fic Mikagura pertamaku, nyan!**

 **Chapter berikutnya akan datang nee~!**

 **Oh iya menurut kalian ini bagaimana?**

 **Kazuho itu imut? Bimii narsis? Kurumi dingin?**

 **Oh iya! Kalian boleh kirim OC kalian juga untuk cerita ini!**

 **Ciao! Ciao!**

* * *

 **Nama :**

 **Jenis Kelamin :**

 **Umur :**

 **Watak :**

 **Appearance :**

 **Tinggi :**

 **Back story** **:**

 **Ulang Tahun :**

 **Likes :**

 **Dislikes :**

 **Kelas :**

 **Klub :**

 **Ability :**


	2. Not yet, not yet, not yet!

**Prolognya emang ngebosenin ya?**

 **Sori desune~ Itu gergara-gara buatnya pas lagi bergadang :P**

 **Tetapi, karena itulah kalian gak bakalan bosen banget di chapter ini bersama komen author yang lebay tersebut!**

 **Kita simak!**

 **WARNING : Belum tentu sempurna yee! Gak semua itu bisa menjadi perfectionist~**

 **EDIT : Demi kebenaran Superman ganti celana dalam menjadi BOXER!**

* * *

Di gedung olahraga sedang heboh gak karuan dengan keabnormalan oleh beberapa anggota special dari perklub bantu-membantu seperti babu *Plak! Dua pemuda sedang naik tangga bersama-sama, andaikan ini adalah sebuah play Romeo en Juliet mungkin sedikit "romantis" apalagi bagi para fujosi gendeng di dunia (Readers :"Woy! Author bec cu de stori!" | Author :"Idih, inggris jeblok bengetz vroh!" *Didemo.

Lalu ada gadis rambut pink yang sedang sibuk pasang pita rainBAU *plesetan rainbow, kenapa? Sekali-kali gila gak pa-pakan? Dilakukan untuk memasang pita-pita warna-warni tersebut biar cerah, katanya juga dia pernah dengar efek pita rainBAU tersebut dapat menambah semangat seorang dalam sekejap. Padahal dia tidak tahu bahwa warna tersebut bisa saja membuat orang ato anak kecil hilang konsen nanti!

Terus ada juga cewek sedang bawa teleskop gede eh! Salah ding itu cowok yang feminism buanget, sedang bawa setumpuk (coret* lebih tepatnya segedung) kardus yang isinya entah apalagi yang penting kelihatan menguras daya hidup karena saking beratnya dan syukur-syukur readers dia dibantu sama macan tutul *Author dibantai.

"H-Himi-senpai ini isinya apa saja sih?" tanya cewok (kombinasi cewek-cowok, masalah buat luh?).

"Duh, pada kemana sih para Houkago Six?" keluh si macan tutul sebal, lagi aktingnya cewek PMS ceritanya *Di Coup d'état

Lalu anak SD yang kesasar ke daerah SMA *Author dicat tinta permanen (Shyjoker :WAT?! Gimana ngapusnya neh?!) dan seorang gadis yang lebih tingginya langsung nengok.

"Oh itu, ada tinta, kuas, botol air, susu, sayuran, barbel, buku dan hmm… Kayanya itu saja deh." jawab gadis yang (kurang ajar plus asem) tersebut dengan santai.

Spontan dua pemuda (baca : korban) yang memegang the Tower of Kardus *ada yang masih ingat anime yang di plesetin?) tersebut langsung jawdrop. "HAH?!"

"Eruna cepat tempelkan pita-pita itu!" seru pemuda blonde dengan tegas sambil menempelkan beberapa balon bersama pemuda yang berkacamata.

"Iya-iya!" sahut gadis berambut pink.

Apakah kalian tahu siapa sajakah diruangan ini?

Tebak-tebak!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yap! Kalian dapet sempak bermotif bunga mawar! *PLAK!

Disini kita ada Kyouma, Shigure, Eruna, Himi, Katai, Asuhi dan pacarnya Asuhi [Yuto :"YUTO OY, GUE JUGA BUKAN HOMBRENG TAUK!"]

"Eh, aku saja yang lakuin buat kamu Eruna-chan!" seru Shigure dengan wajah gak tahu malu dan langsung teman yang mirip preman pasar *Author di gayang fans, yang blepotan cat air, acrylic, minyak dan bahkan cat tembok! *Lagi-lagi Author digayang kali ini pake sekaleng cat besi.

"Baka, ini penting tahu!" desis Kyouma dengan sebal plus iri (What?! *Author dicekokin susu rasa durian)

 _Shyjoker :"Kenapa kalian siksa saiya?! Apa salah saiya?"_

 _Mikagura Chara plus OCs :"LU SALAH BANYAK THOOOR…!"_

 _Readers :"Sabar, katanya kalian bakalan dapet berkah…"_

 _All (except readers) :"Kurang asem!"_

 _Himi :"Setop! Setooop! Kenapa pada berantem sih? Yuk damai~!"_

Replay.

"Eh, aku saja yang lakuin buat kamu Eruna-tan!" seru Shigure dengan wajah gak tahu malu dan sohibnya hanya bisa ngegulung matanya dengan sekali putaran. Lalu mata oren Kyouma menangkap sebuah lalat eits! Itu bukan sembarang lalat dan sama sekali BUKAN serangga tersebut, readers!

Tetapi nyamuk

Lebih parahnya itu bukan nyamuk biasa readers!

ITU NYAMUK AEDES AGIPYTI alias si pembawa terror demam berdarah meeen! Dan spontan sebagai sohib yang baik dan serem(?) si pelukis langsung tampar itu nyamuk yang baru saja menyentuh sehelai rambut (500) perak Shigure dan oh-oh!

Apa yang terjadi readers?

Tetapi dengan keajiban yang darimana datangnya atau bahkan saat logika of kenormalan dibobol keras saat Eruna bertarung dengan Seisa, kacamata Shigure terbang kepentok Asuhi yang secara kenormalan tanpa sengaja ngejatuhin kardus-kardus laknat tersebut bersama Yuto.

"Huwah!" "Aaaah!"

Dan pas isinya jatuh, sangatlah mengagetkan readers! Sekali saiya bilang sangatlah mengagetkan sekali, saking mengagetkannya Kyouma bengong, muka asem *awesome Shigure ditinju lantai pas digebuk temennya, Eruna mirip korban disiksa oleh Gergaji babi (Versi inggrisnya, pasti jika kalian fans thriller-horror tahu!), Katai langsung bantu dua korban dan Himi langsung beres-beres buku berjatuhan (Loh?).

Apa yang terjadi?

Kita saksikan di Te Ka Pe! *Dibakar

"Eje duileeeeeeeeee!" seru si member dari Kelab (Malam) Sandiwara dengan rasa syok seperti kesamber tornado(?). "Gilak! Tenaga dari mana aku sama si Asuhi buat ngegotong ini barang-barang?!"

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Himi tadi, barbel, buku, kuas rakasa(?) dan ukuran imut(?) lengkap sama tinta yang ukuran plus warna bervariasi, beberapa kotak susu yang rasa original dan tutti fruity, botol air plastik, buku yang berjudul "Bagaimana Membanggakan Kekurangan Anda dengan Sehat" dan buku cara nambahin tinggi badan, dada dan memperimut wajah alias, buku-buku Himi secara personal!

Pas selesai menyembunyikan buku-buku tersebut kedalam salah satu kardu yang kosong, langsung di tengok kepada teman sekelas dan kouhai-kouhainya, Himi langsung bilang, "Anu, tadi itu untuk Katai-chan, dia maksa minta aku yang jagain."

" _Bohong!_ " batin Katai miris terpaksa harus mengiyakan, daripada senpainya yang kalem mendadak ngamuk gara-gara aibnya ketahuan kaya huluk siapa berani coba? Gimana imej si Himi pas jadi sebuah huluk serem dan gak cute?!

Langsung Eruna ganti topic, daripada harus mendengar ceramah Himi tentang tinggi badannya itu 2 meter (alias mereka bakalan budek gara-gara dengerin lagu theme Himi dari LastNote dua jam dan suara max)! "Oh, iya katanya murid barunya itu unik banget katanya Seisa-chan!"

"Unik banget?" Yuto langsung angkat hidung(?)

Eruna ngangguk-angguk, "Iya, saking uniknya kita harus hati-hati dan bahkan lebih hati-hati pas ngeladenin Seisa-chan yang lagi emosi atau Enoyan-senpai ngamuk susunya pada hilang semua-"

"Gue ngamuk bukan gara-gara susunya pada hilang tapi dirampok baka!" Kyouma membenarkan. Entah maling mana niat bener ngambil semua susu persediaan sekolah dengan emejingnya, dan itu bener-bener bikin bete si pelukis preman tamfan tersebut. Parahnya dia harus menunggu 2 minggu yang menurutnya sama saja menjalani 20 tahun penjara(?).

Eruna langsung nyengir kuda gara-gara ditegur dan mengingat hari kocak tersebut, hampir Kyouma berubah menjadi seorang delinquent sejati hanya gara-gara kasus susu (yang Author bakalan pikirin jalan ceritanya nanti) tersebut. "Ya begitulah, katanya murid baru ini lumayan unik dan itu saja yang dikatakan oleh Seisa-senpai."

"B-begitu ya? Semoga dia murid yang baik…" doa Asuhi.

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Memangnya kita semua jahat?" tanya Yuto pasang kitty eyes (puppy eyes sudah pasaran meles men! Tetapi kenapa kitty eyes? Bukan Yandere face khas si penulis diary Hp dari fandom sebelah? *Mendadak seorang gadis pink lain bersin)

Asuhi langsung kalap kaya ikan(?), "B-bukan Senpai tetapi bisa saja murid baru ini tidak baik sifatnya, begitu maksudku…"

"Yap! Mari kita selesaikan memperhia ruangan ini!" seru Eruna.

Shigure langsung bangun pas mukanya disiram susu oleh Kyouma dan si penyiram manusia(?) langsung kesel-kesel sendiri untuk membuang susu berharga tiga ratus yen atau beberapa poin buat siram si rambut (500) perak tersebut.

* * *

Mari kita pindah ke kelas 2-B yang lagi dibersihin, gara-gara tiga hari setelah penerimaan siswa baru nanti bakalan ada petarungan rookie battle lagi! Jadi biar lebih heboh daripada tahun sebelumnya, Eruna bilang kalau hampir semua kelas bakalan jadi maid café untuk servis yang bervariasi; (Author rada gak tahu menahu tentang kelas-kelasnya, mohon maafnya ne! Author hanya tahu kalo festivalnya hanya ada diluar sekolah doang! Belum pasti didalam sekolah ada, jadi ya... Heheh~, kebanyakan ada diluar sih)

Karena makanan sudah ada diluar yang lumayan maka, didalam kelas akan pelayanan Spa, foto, horror(?), dan seterus karena Author males menjelaskan lebih lanjut *PLAK!. Mari kita saksikan sebuah kembar yang lagi sapu, ngepel dan angkata meja berduaan tersebut.

"Yami nii, kita harus beres-beres kelas seperti ini ya?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut seperti biru pagi yang cerah dengan mentari yang dikuncir kanan, sidebangsnya agak mencuat, iris hitamnya memandang capek kepada pemuda yang mirip dengannya, hanya dia lebih tinggi memakai sebuah kacamata.

Gadis tersebut memakai sebuah kemeja putih yang lengannya dugulung sesiku, rompi biru tua dan memakai rok pendek hitam dan kembarannya sama, tetapi pengecualiannya hanya warna rompi tersebut adalah abu-abu dan (tentu saja) celana panjang.

"Tahu deh dik, hampir semuanya sibuk-sibuk, sakit-sakitan dan mati-matian sih… Toh, kayanya seperti itu saja yang bisa kupikirin…" Senyumnya sinis.

Adiknya hanya bisa ngelus dada dengan sabar pas mendengar kalimat terkutuk tersebut, " _Sabar, sabar sebagai adik yang baik dan benar jalannya(?) aku harus sabar menangani si kakak yang terlalu jujur ini…_ " batinnya dengan lembut.

Sorane Yami adalah si kembar cowok yang kul(?) tersebut dan Sorane Miya adalah si adik yang manis buanget kaya gula dicuri sama semut(?)!

"Anu… Kalian…sudah…selesai bersih…bersihnya? Kalau…sudah ini…kelas mau di…kunci…" Mendadak seorang kunti masuk kedalam tanpa pamit, spontan di gadis langsung loncat kepangkuan kakaknya dan pemuda tersebut dengan hebatnya langsung ngehindar menyebabkan gempa berskala 7 ritcher langsung terjadi!

"Aduh! Yami nii kok malah ngehindar?!" seru Miya kesal karena pantatnya benjol(?).

"Gak mau, berat soalnya kalau mendadak…" jawab si kakak nggak bersalah.

"Enak saja! Aku ini punya lemak juga gak sampai kaya Armored Titan!" balas si adik sambil bawa-bawa fandom jauh dilautan tahun kemarin(?)

"Ehem…kalian jadi…kakak adik jangan…bertengkar dong…gak bagus buat…kesehatan…tuh buktinya…Eruna sering benci Shigure dan…Shigurenya langsung minuskan?" Entah si kunti ini bercanda atau melawak (sama aja Joker!), si kembar langsung sweatdropped.

"Sara-chan jangan masuk dengan kostum itu donk!" tegur Miya sambil mengabil wig hitam kusam dari kepala gadis tersebut dan berubahlah!

 _ **Treng! Treng! Treeeeng!**_

Rambut pink kemerahan yang pendek terlihat sangat cerah bersama matanya yang berwarna lemon, kulit yang rada gelapnya tersebut memberi contrast pada rambut dan matanya tersebut. "Kan tadi…aku lagi disuruh coba-coba…" Dia sedang memakai gaun ala kunti.

Ehem-ehem mau dikasih spoiler kagak?

Mau nggak?

Gak jadi deh, ntar malah gak seru lagi donk!

* * *

Lalu kita ganti TKP lagi, kali ini ke anaknya Shyjoker Kazuho *PLAK!

"…" Lumayan sunyi, kalem dan membosankan karena si Bimii, Kurumi dan murid baru tersebut hanya bisa diam-diaman. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, mau ngomong tapi topicnya harus apa, mau main tapi gimana caranya mainan tidak ada hanya ada senjata tajam dan terakhir si pemuda tersebut hanya bisa bengong melihat keluar jendela kaca seperti anak kecil, juga si maid kayanya kekurangan tidur ambil sesi Sleeping Beauty lagi.

Meninggalkan si kucing yang tersiksa batin dan pisikal oleh semua orang membantin miris, " _Ryui…ternyata membosankan juga, ryui…_ "

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Maaf, Author suka gak sabar kalau mau update cerita...**

 **Soalnya seru banget liat readers baca, jadi seneng hatinya~**

 **Okeh! Lain waktu updatenya lebih puanjang lagi!**

 **Ciao! Ciao!**


End file.
